The Tentacle Forest. (Fan-Lore)
Page created by Flodoomable =Tentacle Plants:= The average tentacle plant: The average tentacle plant is the most well-known plant of all varieties in a common tentacle forest. It has a wide base that is rooted into the ground firmly and it extends as a narrowing shaft all the way to a thin tip. The tentacle plant is able to bend and twist itself along its whole length, using this it can easily penetrate, encapsulate or coil around the sensitive parts of faunal life. Tentacles can open their tips in the same manner as the tail of a manticore, being able to encapsulate a member or clitoris. On the inside is a smaller tentacle that is very sensitive and basically works like a tongue. Their mouths also produce saliva with qualities that vary depending on the tentacle type. For the most part tiny nerve roots grow from one tentacle under the ground into other tentacle plants regardless of type, allowing them to communicate and many times move in sync when having caught a human, monster or an animal. They prey on the semen and sweat of men as well as vaginal fluids and sweat of women. (Sweat contains old mana, which is more potent to plants than to monsters.) In contrary to what many believe, tentacle plants are omnivores. Most plants don’t hold back from eating dead, living animals or just plain normal fruit. It is this fact that gives some reason as why one never sees wild-life inside a tentacle forest. Some of the bigger variants are unable to gather from humans seeing as how their body has grown to the size of a large sequoia tree. It is then that they truly begin to show the word ‘forest’ as they start growing buds over their bodies, sprouting in multiple smaller tentacles like branches. These tentacles are all still the same tentacle, but they too can move individually when needed. A tree could singlehandedly snag up a man or woman from the ground and violate him or her by itself, seeing as all the branches are part of one single plant. The man-marionette: This plant is odd as in that it doesn’t prey on men, it solely works to attract females. Once somewhere in the forest a tentacle senses a female, either human or monster, this plant will spring to life. It grows to take the shape of a well-endowed human man and moves the marionette as if it either would be injured and needed help, or it would lure over the potentially lusty maiden with its enticing tools. Once the female is in range the plant leaps to her and grabs her. The female will then be bound to the ground and taken advantage off by the marionette. It seeks firstly to take in mana directly from the source which is the egg-stalks inside a female’s womb; secondly if the variant is yellow it will fill up the female with its liquid with all followings included. (Read more on tentacle types) Once a woman has been deeply violated she is released after being filled with seedlings. Over the course of a day these seedlings will grow into new man-marionette, crawling out of the female’s womb and planting them in the ground wherever she may be at that point. The fairy trap: After an increase of sensing fairy’s visiting tentacle forests, some plants have come to take on the form of a venus-flytrap. This plant has one special quality as opposed to others; it has a rod in the middle of it, leaking sweet nectar off the tip. The alluring quality of the scent is able to attract men and women from a large distance, being a good alternative to alraune nectar. Once a female has been drawn to the plant, she will be moved by the shape of the plant. Looking like a saddle with a rod in the middle it will make women want to penetrate it, sitting in the saddle for it to clamp shut around their waist. Child-like monsters or humans are crazy for sweets; this allows the plant to lure in fairies and other small females at twice the range that it would attract normal females. Once a man finds this plant he will most likely bow down to taste the sweet nectar oozing from the tip. It is at this point that between three and six smaller tentacles at the base of the fairy trap will shoot up and pull the man by his neck onto the protrusion, deep throating him onto the plant. This allows the plant to pump the man full of mind-numbing fluids, making him easy prey for any close by tentacle plant. Brain tentacle: This tentacle looks like any other plant for the most part, but there are still far less in a tentacle forest compared to the other tentacle kinds. These tentacles tend to be a bit smaller than most plants, mostly because the largest part of them is under the ground. They have quadruple the amount of nerve roots, many of which penetrating multiple plants making some sort of network between the individual plants. With adult versions these nerve roots may extend through up to one-fourth of a tentacle forest, while above ground they are only as big as a normal oak tree. They secrete a sap over itself however that attracts any organism in a large distance. Licking this sap will make one begin to see hallucinations and also increases fertility both in men as in women. It is this kind of tentacle that can eventually grow out to become another Treasure Child Tree. (Most of these plants are pink of color and are mostly docile) Wiggler Tentacles: These tentacles are as small as a tomato plant, they look like normal tentacles, but have flowers on the side of them and they have the oddest behavior as they keep bending and flexing their body around in place all the time. It is speculated this wiggling spreads spores through the air for one wiggler to throw its spores onto another for fertilization. They dance nearly their entire lifetime, giving motion to the forest if watched from afar. They can take in fluids like any other tentacle, but if their flowers get hurt they are prone to receive a hit to their general health. Another aspect of them is the flower. Once fertilized it will make seedlings and let these be spread through the forest by wind, but when a person where to spill or deliberately put their fluids on the flower it can grow into a tentacle fruit. The pedals of the flower are capable to bend and encapsulate a member, making it easier for the plant to be fed. On rare occasion a pink variant is found, this strain has goo in its mouth that has healing properties. These plants in particular tend to be taken in as pets by herbalists as their mucus can eliminate a hang-over, disinfect wounds and heal most heavy injuries up to the point where it no longer threatens the patient's life. The long thin tongues they use to slick wounds and mana, allows them to no longer be rooted if they have an owner to latch onto. =Tentacle Types:= Tentacles come in many different colors and those colors are found all throughout the forest, though some colors are more common in certain parts of the tentacle forest. From the outer rim to the center the colors go in this order of quantity: Pink, green, yellow, black. Pink: The tentacles that are collared pink are overall docile. They tend to have the most nerve roots out of all the plant types, making them the eyes and ears of the whole forest. They refrain from violating men and women and are rarely seen on the outer edges of the forest playing with children. One could easily rub their own body against one and the plant would oblige, only if willingness is shown from the man or woman. It is only when they are hungry that they begin forcing themselves upon victims. Even if these plants force themselves on a man or women, the person will be treated in the most sensual stimulating manner possible. It has never been documented of that such a plant ever injured anything or anyone. One could potentially keep such a plant as a house-pet, providing them a pot, fertile ground and even talking to them can make them visibly affectionate to one or multiple individuals. If they are still small, they can latch onto people they are affectionate to and live outside of the soil, over feeding them will cause growth that can eventually lead to them evolving into a tentacle monster. They are rare in comparison to the other kind of types, seeing as the corruption of the world is slightly held back from their personality by a direct connection with the Treasure Child Tree in their specific Tentacle Forest. Green: The plants that are collared green are a less docile version of the pink tentacle; they are more inclined to grab any man or woman that walks by for a mildly rough session akin to how a normal couple would make love. It is this kind of tentacle that is taken control over by a brain tentacle to do a certain action like guiding people back out of the forest. There are no extra side-affects or special traits to these plants and they make up the majority of the tentacle foliage in a tentacle forest. They are found in the mid-section of the tentacle forest. Yellow: The plants that are collared yellow are mostly found among the mid-sections of the forest where most of the plants are tightly packed together thanks to this type. These tentacles secrete a strange ooze that if pumped into a female’s womb or a male’s rectum will start using the substances inside the body to create a massive amount of seedlings. One average yellow tentacle could grab a female and begin pumping the ooze into her womb, causing a continues stream of baby-tentacles to splatter from her lower body which root themselves nearby. Once the woman has given birth to a certain number of hundreds of new tentacle plants (These can be of any type, seemingly being birthed at random) she is released by the tentacle, within minutes the residual ooze in her womb will effectively turn her into a tentacle monster. Black: The tentacles that are collared black are among the most dangerous types. They are at all times hostile to any living form. These plants are much larger than others and greedily tear at anything living to satisfy themselves, either by forcefully violating prey with clear possibility of injury and throwing them to another after they’re satisfied or by literally tearing apart and eating a prey. It is this type that is to be avoided at all cost; they are mostly found in the center of the forest. Once they capture a prey they will forcefully use every hole till it is sore and ruined for up to one or more years, giving a rough treatment to any that are unfortunate enough to be caught. Many of times can a treasure child tree be completely inaccessible just because these black plants grow around it. =Tentacle Fruit:= This strange fruit is collared in the same fashion as the tentacle it came from and the seedlings inside behave differently depending on that. The fruit is taken from the wiggler tentacle, after covering/feeding the flower with Spirit energy. It is a soft hairless fruit that looks in shape like a tomato. The inside is full of creamy white paste, it resembles whipped cream if the cream where made from breastmilk. And it gives off a sweet taste. The plant has little to no Demonic Energy in it unless the type is yellow. Inside are between zero and eight seedlings, when swallowed these will grow into baby tentacles in the eater’s stomach. This baby tentacle can be troublesome for the following reasons: With pink it will simply crawl out of the anus With green it will attempt to please the walls of the intestines in a vain attempt to make the organism happy and reward it with delicious fluids, this pleasure will go on for 3 days till the tentacle realizes it won’t work, leaving the person quite bothered for the time-periode. With yellow the baby tentacle will fester itself in the stomach, turning the host into a tentacle monster if the person is female, or it will be stuck in the stomach for a month like the green variant, but for a month. With black the baby tentacle will search for the quickest way out of the stomach and body, most likely tearing a way through the insides of the person till they can see the tentacle leave their body through a hole in their torso. Category:Fanlore